


Starship Trooper, Go Sailing On By

by NidoranDuran



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Harem, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Samus is tired of people stealing her skintight space suit style. Returning to earth with a vengenace, she decides that Asuka, Zero Two, Ochaco, and Captain Marvel's punishment is to be her playthings. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 34





	Starship Trooper, Go Sailing On By

"Hm, who do I think I am?" Samus asked, musing on the question as she held Asuka up by a fistful of her hair, drawing her head back as each wild slam forward kept the redhead impaled upon her massive cock, legs twitching and dangling as she hung in the air and felt the hopeless pressure rise upon her. Samus stood in a sate of absolute control and dominion over her as each slam into her body made her whine in confused, fuck-addled joy. She was a mess, plug suit ripped in several places, cum splattered across the exposed skin of her breasts and along her thighs, painting her face while doing nothing to hide the lurid expression of pure cock drunkenness that held indecently onto her.

Asuka hadn't known what to make of the blue-suited blonde arriving and calling her out for wearing a skintight pilot suit. She was pretty insulted by all of it, in truth, and in typical Asuka fashion, lashed out like a snarky bitch with insults and harshness, a brutal approach trying to save face and dismiss this woman. But it hadn't done much of anything for her now; Asuka was quickly overwhelmed by a whole lot more dick than she could handle, the absolute monster of a girlcock plunging down her throat to shut her up, and now, with all the damage done, Samus was breaking her down completely, savage thrusts back and forth pushing Asuka’s limits as she struggled to contain herself, whining in hopeless surrender.

Each slam of the massive prick up Asuka's cunt was little more than a victory lap at this point, Samus happy to hold dismissive dominion over the girl she'd ruined and to keep pumping away. She had done her part, left no doubt about the ways she had won this one. "For someone with such a big attitude, I'm honestly surprised you folded so fast, but I guess you're just a paper tiger. That's fine; you're cute, you'll make good fuckmeat, if nothing else." Samus took a dim view on the who she saw as infringing on her 'style', and after a long time away, she'd come to Earth to slam down into some of the biggest thieves of her style, establishing dominion over them all.

"Fuck... me..." She meant to say 'meat', but Asuka was way too drunk to help herself, a twitching wreck giving in to the ecstasy, another orgasm surging through her as she hung like a ragdoll on the veiny prick stuffed into her. Asuka was hopeless, crumpling under the weight of her needs and embracing hopeless joy. She gave in, eyes rolling back and a mix of cum and drool dripping from her mouth as she gave in, Samus happy to pull he down onto her big dick and let go. She came hard into Asuka, letting the hot spurts of gooey jizz fill up the hopeless redhead.

Then, Samus let go, dropping Asuka to the floor to writhe and twitch as cum oozed from her ravaged twat. She was a twitchy mess, face-down on the ground in a low and shameful state of hopeless surrender. "You'll be a nice start to the collection," she said, grabbing Asuka by the hair and dragging her back to the ship, the twitching redhead happily going and accepting her new place as Samus's cocksleeve. The first of several she had on her hit list.  
**********************************  
"What is it with you pilot girls being so easy?" Samus hadn't even had to try with Zero Two; it was all a bit startling for just how hopeless it was. The pink haired pilot was down on her knees, slobbering all over the fat girldick pushed into her face, worshiping it with a hunger and a devotion that Samus wasn’t sure what to do with. Cum oozed from Zero Two's snatch after the rough pounding she received, one singular round seemingly enough to put her down and break her completely. She was helpless now, fixated on Samus's cock, tongue dragging all along the shaft in hopeless pursuit of every drop of her own juices, seeing pleasure in its purest form and not caring what she did or how senseless it was.

Zero Two could barely fit the massive cock into her mouth, but with her pussy ravaged, she felt a quivering, hopelessly fuck-addled need so powerful that she wasn't able to help herself. Worship of Samus's cock came on strong and without a whole lot of sense, just unfocused slobbering and a desire to push on and drove herself that felt like it had escalated far past anything even kind of reasonable. She knew only service now, these sloppy pleasures so overbearing and so hopeless that all she could do was lean into them, letting her mouth work harder on the amazing cock she needed so sorely to give into. She didn't understand sense now, reason vanishing in a puff of smoke and heat, desperate lust tearing her asunder and bringing about pleasures so hopeless that she didn't know how to help herself.

"I guess If I don't have to even try with you, that's okay," Samus remarked, gripping Zero Two's hair and gripping it, delighting in the sloppy treatment she received, in the hopeless devotion and heat pushing harder into her, bringing more hopeless swells of an ecstasy that Samus was startled to find was seemingly better received and more shameless by the second. "You can keep going. Worship my cock, show me how badly you want it." She tugged at Zero Two's hair a bit just to see what she'd do, and the pilot shoved herself forward, surging in and taking the cock down her throat, not caring about how hard she gagged as she just began her sloppy show of aggression and panic, a hopeless rush of pleasure hitting without care or restraint, pleasure burning bright and harsh while she went. "Greedy bitch."

Zero Two moaned in response to every harsh word, sucking the cock down deeper and punishing her throat with it, fingers jamming into her dripping cunt as she pushed back the cum oozing out of her and shoved it in again, craving the feeling of it inside of her. Full of aimless craving and hopeless fervor, all that Zero Two wanted was to give in, pushing no greedier, messier, senselessly claiming the most thorough pleasures she could and not stopping until she earned a flood of cum gushing into her mouth. It was excessive, Samus's cock hosing down the lining of her throat, making gum gush out of her one as the indecent volume hit her, but she was devoted, her eyes rolling into her head as she came all over her hand, another hopeless and helplessly devoted wreck giving in to everything asked for her.

Samus drew back to admire the look on Zero Two's face before she flopped down to the floor, before she fell victim to the hopeless panic and confusion of giving in. "What a sight," she sighed, dropping to her knees and ramming her cock back into Zero Two's twat as she went on for another round, the helpless girl whining hotly as she received the brutal slams forward to set her aflame all over again.  
*******************************  
"It's so hard, please slow down!" Ochaco shouted, trembling as her big, round ass received every inch of Samus's cock at once, pleading for calm and sense as she got pounded into, but the hasty thrusts weren't about to lighten up on her for a second as they slammed back and forth, a heavy and reckless push onward. "This isn't right, I thought you said you were a hero, th--"

"Bounty hunter" Samus said, tugging hard on Ochaco's hair. "I'm one of the good guys, never said I was a hero." The cute brunette's fat ass was the only possible choice for Samus to claim as merciless thrusts back and forth stuffed the squealing girl full, her sweet squeaking noises providing a lurid and twisted song for Samus to enjoy as she threw herself into ruining Ochaco's hole. Nothing calm or restrained, simply the merciless expression of pure brutality as she claimed another one. This tight space suit didn't seem meant for piloting anything, but it counted, and Samus was happy to rip it open and get at her soft, plush ass, to make he cheeks tremble and clap together against the meaty prick ravaging it raw.

Ochaco had never felt so much sensation before in her life, unsure if this was pain or pleasure as she received it in full force, the aggressive heights sending her crashing into disarray and into a pleasure that she didn't have any hope of dealing with. Everything was just happening, hasty swells of pleasure washing across her body with such fire and frenzy that she couldn't deal with it all, just needing to give up. She didn't want to accept how god this felt, the sensation of surrender washing harder and more miserable over her as she felt the intense thrill of getting her ass ravaged come on harder than she was ready for, but the growing need and desperate panic of giving in was just too good to resist.

Samus didn't hold back the greed and the pressure of really laying into her new plaything. She grabbed at her hair and smacked her ass, making sure every action she took was one of pure aggression, one of desperately plunging this helpless wreck into surrender. She could tell Ochaco was drawing closer to the irresistible peak of her complete unraveling, panting and whining and flailing under the hopelessness. Samus pressed her luck, growling, "You're mine," as she let go.

The flood of hot spunk flooding her bowels was simply too much for Ochaco and her sense of restraint to deal with. "I've never felt so good in my life! Please, don't stop." Her whole body shook, eyes going cross as Ochaco began to float, still held hard against Samus's cock as she came her brains out, as the searing, crashing rush of pleasure did to her things that absolutely no reason or sense was ever going to help save her from. Now and forever. She hung breathless, ragged, and as Samus's feet came off the ground with the floating girl, the prospect of zero-gravity ass reaming seemed like the best avenue for Samus to explore her new toy.  
*******************************  
A net made of reinforced cables and with power dampeners kept Captain Marvel thrashing in her bindings as she hung suspended in the air, powerless as she flailed and thrashed about. "I haven't had to use these very often, but when drastic times call for them, I'm happy to trap someone in where they need to be," Samus said, as her captive cursed and thrashed about, With a roll of her eyes, she drew her cock out and circled around front of the net. "You shouldn't even bother fighting, Carol, you're not getting out of here. This time, I've won"

"Are you just bitter about that bar bet?" Captain Marvel asked, thrashing harder, knowing this net had been procured entirely to neutralize her powers. "It's been two years, Samus, you can just admit that you lo--gluck glurk glack glurk." Samus's cock shoved through the net and down int Captain Marvel's throat, one single stroke silencing her with the chance to slam harshly forward, the chance to ruin her sense and deprive her of focus and helpless pressure, driven by a desire and a need powerful enough to completely unravel her.

"This isn't over a bar bet, I'm not that petty. This is over you going from that stupid, slutty leotard to a full-body outfit after one job with me, now stop bothering to fight it and accept that the cost of apologizing is to be my cockslut." Samus was driven, feverish, as determined and wild as could be in the thrusts she worked back and forth, challenging Carol to the messy gagging panic of being throatfucked into oblivion. Zero Two had been so soppy and hopeless in worshiping Samus's cock, and it had robbed her of a little bit of the fun in really digging to ruin the pretty little thing; Carol was a tougher nut to crack, and Samus knew she'd be able to draw out breaking her for a while to come, playing around with her and challenging her to try and handle her aggressions.

Captain Marvel didn't go down without a fight, struggling harder against this treatment as the thrusts continued, trying to dig in hard and resist the pleasure that kept bearing down faster, so greedily hopeless that she didn't know how to deal with everything that kept on coming, as Samus brutalized her throat, her body powerless now against the raw mistreatment bearing down upon her, and all she could do was choke and struggle. Each draw back of the huge cock from her mouth brought messy strands of spit that clung to the shaft, that snapped onto Captain Marvel's face and made a grander mess of her as the pleasure grew harder. Samus wasn't one for restraint here, and Captain Marvel was learning the hard way jut what kind of a monster she had crossed.

"I've been waiting so long for the chance to come here and do this," she groaned. "Earth is full of girls I needed to 'deal with', but I would have crossed galaxies to make sure I got to you. And yes, fine; that bet has me sore. But it's going to have you a lot sorer, because you're going to get it harder than the other sluts I have lying broken on the ship right now." She was unstoppable, moving with bitter and vicious treatment, an intention focused solely on making sure she proved her point, wanting to push the limits of what she could get away with, wanting to challenge Captain Marvel and break down everything he had. Samus was here to win. She cared only about indulgence now, about pushing the limits of her helpless plaything and crushing her under raw ecstasy.

Cum gushed down Captain Marvel's throat, Samus groaning as she hammered back and forth, cock pulsating as it shot more cum on. She painted the lining of Captain Marvel's throat, testing her limits and challenging her, trying to push on harder, a quickening mess of pleasure as Samus indulged in her lusts. She held strong, cock lodged down her throat as she remarked in greedy excitement, "You don't need to breathe. I can keep at this for as long as it takes for you to have had enough; when it goes in your pussy, it's only because you'll be begging for it.  
*************************  
And Captain Marvel did beg. She had no choice; lying spread out on a bed in the gunship, she was hopeless, legs spread as Samus rammed her cock into the woman. It took hours, but the vicious throatfucking had finally worn her senses down and reduced Captain Marvel to a pleading wreck, now screaming, "My pussy is made for your cock!" as she lay on the bed, heaving and twisting under the pleasure of Samus hunched over her and hammering into her snug twat with completely careless motions. She couldn't help herself any longer; if she was doomed to be a slave to Samus, then she'd do it, succumbing with brilliant need and hopeless desperation to the moment. "Break me!"

Samus brought her other playthings in to the celebrations. Ochaco lay underneath Samus, her heavy and swollen balls resting on her face as she sucked and slurped, hopelessly reverent in how she worshipped them. Her mouth was loving at work and drag of her sac along her face didn't bother her one bit. Up top, Zero Two was fucklicking Captain Marvel and Samus, her tongue dragging in equal measure along the massive prick plunging into Carol, but also all over Carol's pussy lips, sucking at her clit and adding onto the pleasure, the chance to push on faster and induce helpless sensations. Her devotion was firm, taut. The easiest to break and the one t now give up with the most reckless licks to the pleasure.

But Asuka was the one who got it worst. She would be only above Carol, the prissy bitch deserving to feel her place in the pecking order hard as Asuka pushed her face into Samus's ass, devouring it with hopeless greed. Her hands were tight on Samus's cheeks, spreading them apart and diving in to tend with utter desperation to the moment and the demands that came with it, tongue shoving its way in deeper, accentuating all the pleasure she received with hopeless worship of one of her most sensitive places.

It all added up to a hopeless mess of greed and delight for Samus, whose cock pulsated inside of Captain Marvel's cunt as her latest catch screamed in helpless joy, a foggy mess of pleasure and delirium keeping her under so much panic and pressure that she couldn't stand it all. "You're mine now, bitch. Hope that pitcher two years ago was worth it, because I'm collecting with fucking interest." She'd finally seized the control she needed, and with each savage thrust she imposed rougher desires upon her, kept Captain Marvel falling deeper into her embrace. Victory was upon her, and Samus was unashamed of pushing n harder, of makings sure she put an exclamation mark on her depraving of the most important target of all.

There was no controlling the wild crash downward for Captain Marvel, who had been waiting for this orgasm and now finally felt it tear through her with vigorous, bitter glee. She let out mad screams as everything hit its mark just perfectly, her tongue rolling out of her mouth and her eyes going cross as she felt the mind-shattering force of a much-needed orgasm shatter what was left of her. She was helpless now, screaming louder and harder as Samus capped off the proceedings with a brutal and triumphant slam of her cock balls deep into Carol, flooding her womb directly with hot, potent jizz and locking her in as hers, the other girls' mouths all hungrily reverent as they accentuated the mess.

Samus had waited so long to collect on all these girls stealing her style, but she knew it had all been for the best, putting a perfectly intense cap onto her first wave of captures and leaving a shivering sense of satisfaction to run through her as she looked upon the broken, fuck-addled indecency spread across Carol's face. "That's enough orgasms for you today," she said, pulling out of Carol and dragging her up to pound her face even harder now that she'd accepted her role.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
